Eternelle
by Brathanaelle
Summary: Après la fin de l'epoque sombre, Brathanaelle, une disciple de Lorien, parcours la Terre Du Milieu et ecrit ses chroniques... elle se questionne sur l'eternite de sa race et va bientot decouvrir son vrai sens...


**Titre :** Eternelle

**Auteur : **à votre avis… Gollum ?… eh nan, raté ! c'est que moi ! Brathanëlle (Bratha pour les intimes) qui a donné son nom à l'héroïne de cette histoire…

**Avertissement : **Bon, ça risque d'être un peu triste et déprimant par moment, mais je n'ait aucune tendance pour le Gore ou le Slash (d'ailleurs… pourquoi vous évertuez-vous à mettre Aragorn et Legolas dans vos romances ? ils ont rien à foutre ensemble… j'ai rien contre les homos, je suis ouverte d'esprit, mais là je pige pas…) donc, pour ne pas s'écarter du sujet… mon choix s'est porté sur…. Tadaaaaa….. G !

**Résumé général : **Les chroniques d'une elfe disciple de la Dame, qui tente de faire son chemin en Terre du Milieu alors que le monde se restructure après la fin des temps Sombres. L'action se situe peu après le départ de Galadrielle, Elrond, Gandalf et les hobbits vers les terres immortelles. Au cours des dernières années du Monde, Brathanaëlle va apprendre que l'Eternité est un cycle qui régit toutes choses, et que la Fin n'est que le début d'un autre temps…

****

**Prologue :**Les Chroniques de l'elfe Brathanaëlle, dite la Flameclaire, en la fin du Tiers Age…

« Troisième et dernière heure de ce jour, où les ombre s'étirent de l'Est pour aller engloutir dans sa course notre astre de lumière… J'ai attendu tout le jour ce moment, afin de voir enfin poindre Eärendil, de pouvoir enfin faire ma complainte, la même depuis que mon esprit s'est éveillé au monde de mes ancêtres. Mais ce soir, mon souffle se bloque, le chant refuse de sortir, je ne peux rien faire à cela, à part chanter sans rien dire, laisser la voix de ma plume imposer et entretenir le silence…

Terrible et à la fois si doux.

Je pourrais décider à dater de ce jour de ne plus exister que par lui, je pourrais prendre ces feuilles comme uniques témoins de mon être, leur vouer ma vie, et en oublier la parole traîtresse…

Mais j'ai promis…

J'ai promis dans un chant de continuer ma route…

J'ai promis dans un ultime Adieu de transmettre aux yeux et aux oreilles attentives la parole du Monde…

Et une elfe n'a qu'une Parole…

La Parole promise à la Dame… Ma Dame, la reine de mon peuple. Je peux encore la voir, gravissant chaque jour les marches de son palais de lumière, je peux encore toucher du doigt le souvenir de ses chants, qui bouleverseraient la vie du plus noble des elfes, qui feraient fondre le cœur de la plus insensible des pierres… Je peux encore la voir ce matin… là où je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois…

Aux Havres…

Comme des centaines de disciples avant moi, je suis entrée dans cette chambre blanche qui faisait face à la mer, comme tous les autres je me suis inclinée devant Ma Reine, et comme eux j'ai attendu qu'elle parle…

Mais ses paroles… Elle n'aurait adressé ces dires à personne d'autre qu'à moi, j'ai alors perdu mon identité de simple disciple, pour redevenir Brathanaëlle Flameclaire, telle qu'Elle m'avait vue venir à Elle, il y a un siècle de cela…

Puis ses paroles se sont faites chant, et mon bonheur s'est intensifié encore, j'ai vu ma mission, mon avenir, j'y ait puisé ma force, un baume pour le chagrin qui me rongeait. Ma voix s'est mêlée à la sienne, pleine de gratitude et d'amour, j'ai déversé mon émotion, toute l'émotion que ma condition ne me permettait pas d'exhiber, et quand elle s'est tût, je l'ait étreinte, ne prenant pas même conscience de mon geste, de mon audace… j'étais juste emplie de gratitude, tellement de gratitude…

Elle souriait…

« vous êtes la digne fille de votre mère…Brathanaëlle Ehl'Gedihl Flameclaire… Allez en paix, et que les vents du destin vous soient favorables tout au long de votre route… car quoi que vous cherchiez, vous méritez que les valars vous l'accordent au bout de votre périple…Ne laissez pas cet Adieu dévorer votre cœur, n'y voyez que la promesse de jours meilleurs, même si nous ne somme pas destinées à continuer ensemble… »

J'aurais tout fait, tout donné pour qu'elle ne prononce pas les mots qui allaient clore notre ultime entrevue, et elle le savait…

_« Si je n'étais pas sûre que nous ne nous reverrions plus, je ne causerais pas en vous de douleurs supplémentaires, mais il le faut …»_

Adieu, donc…

« Adieu…puisse la lumière de notre étoile éclairer votre route à tout instant… faites toujours ce qui vous semblera juste… »

Ainsi m'a parlé pour la dernière fois la Dame de Lorien…

Pourtant ça n'est pas ce soir que mon devoir s'accomplira. Je n'ai adressé la parole qu'au souverain de Hommes… Les elfes bardes sont appréciés depuis la fin de la Sombre Epoque, mais je n'ai pas eu l'hospitalité grâce à mes contes… si je ne puis pas même chanter pour moi, comment pourrais-je le faire pour eux ? Je rend grâce à la compréhension du grand Elessar pour ce logement non-mérité…

Contrairement  à certains de mes congénères, moi, Brathanaëlle, dite la Flameclaire, je me mêle au monde des hommes sans la moindre difficulté, je les comprend et les écoute… comme l'une des leurs… En Lothlorien on m'a souvent fait reproche de cette attitude, me démontrant par maintes théories que je m'imprégnais de leur vices, de leurs faiblesses…

Faiblesse ? Qu'ils laissent donc le véritable sens de ce mot à ceux qui en possèdent. Certains de ceux d'ici ont accomplit en une vie bien plus que d'autres des miens en des millénaires. La mort n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est un ultime repos, un présent inestimable, le voyage dont aucuns ne connaissent la destination.

La mort…

Je me sens lasse, et comme un de ceux qui peuplent ce château, je ressens soudain le besoin de dormir.

Depuis combien de temps ais-je existée ? le nombre des années m'étourdis… que fais-je encore ici ? Quel est le motif ou le but de mon existence ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien mériter… surtout pas la mort que je jalouse tant à ceux qui s'en plaignent…

Je suis une enfant de Calas Galadhron, une disciple de la lumière éternelle. Mais une autre identité m'habite, fait de moi ce que je suis, ce que je serais toujours.

Brathanaëlle, fille du sage Erfolk, le plus grand forgeron que la Cité Blanche ait jamais connue…

Combien de temps ais-je passé avec ce père dont l'unique défaut fut d'avoir été mortel ? Quinze années, à peine un souffle, un battement de cils, une seconde de l'existence d'un elfe… et pourtant. J'ai apprit à ses côtés tout de l'armurerie, du courage, du maniement de l'épée, de l'amour paternel. Comment comprendre, lorsqu'on est enfant éternel, comment comprendre q'un jour l'être le plus cher à no yeux puisse disparaître. Alors que nous sommes condamnés à rester…

Je suis fatiguée…oui, fatiguée… ce soir pas de transe, mais un vrai sommeil, comme il y a 5300 ans.

Je m'étends sur le lit, ferme les yeux. C'est comme si je sentais le baiser chaud sur mon frond, la voix rude et pourtant si tendre me murmurant à l'oreille…

_« bonne nuit, ma petite fleur de nacre… »_

A demain… père.

Demain, je le verrais, mais ça ne sera qu'une stèle funéraire… un caillou à sa mémoire dans les jardins du château.

Une larme d'or coule le long de ma joue pour mourir sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Le chagrin a coûté la vie à bien des elfes. Mais je n'en suis pas une…

Ce soir, je reviens vers mon autre peuple.

Elendil veillera sur moi… »

= fin du prologue =

Voilou !

Je ne vais pas faire les z'habituelles suppliques du style j'ai-le-flingue-sur-la-tempe-alors-si-vous-tenez-à-moi-z'avez-qu'à-rewiewer, parce que je sais que les principales intéressées, celles pour qui j'ai fait cette fic me lirons de tte façon…

J'ai l'intention jusqu'à nouvel ordre d'écrire le récit à la 1ère personne, à travers les yeux de… ben de moi ! ^___^

Qu'on se le dise, ceci est mon histoire (nan     nan ça fait pas du tt prétentieux ni égocentrique, j'vous assure…) et d'ailleurs je vous souhaite elfiquement bien du bonheur, à vous qui avez échoué sur cette page… si ça vous a plu (ou même si vous avez dût vous torturez pour finir de lire), laissez-moi une petite appréciation, c'est pas long, et puis après je me sens aimée (non pas que sois une sans-amis, mais bon…)

Je ne sais pas trop quand je pondrais la suite (côt côdec !) parce que j'ai ces *ù§$µ°-+ µ$ d'épreuves communes de maths à passer… mais le plus vite possible, soyez-en sûr !

A bientôt !


End file.
